Not sweet at all
by rainyday-memories
Summary: Era Shaoran Li la persona a la que buscaba, la persona a la que quería encontrar así fuera solo para decirle que me había ido bien en la vida. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando me encontré con ella pensé que se trataba de un mal chiste. ¡Estúpido Shaoran Li! ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?
1. I

**Una dulce pesadilla**

**Capítulo I**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia, además son muy lindos ¿no creen? **

**Nota: **Bueno, leí todos los lindos comentarios que hicieron para "Dark side of the road" y sé que muchas personas estuvieron inconformes con el final u.u así que lo pensé, lo medité, comí pockys y dije… ¡Sakura y Shao se merecen un final diferente! òuó9 Así que heme aquí no sé cuantos meses después trayéndoles lo que podría considerarse una secuela de esa historia. Espero que la disfruten tanto como la anterior n_n

**SAKURA P.O.V**

-Te digo que esa maldita chica me dijo que era su prometida

-¿Viste el anillo?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no puedes saber si eso es verdad. Además estoy segura de que eres diez veces más bonita que ella.

-Ni siquiera la conoces

-En todo caso ¡ya estamos aquí! Anda, pásame esas papitas que se me están haciendo ojitos desde hace rato.

Tomé el bol de la mesa y se lo pasé a la morena. Era cierto que no había viajado cientos de kilómetros solo para escuchar a una chica simplona decir "es mi prometido" ¿Cómo así? Pero la sensación de vacío no desaparecía, era como si siguiera fuera cubierta de nieve mientras tiritaba esperando algo. Esperando al destino que me cansé de llamar.

-De todas formas él no está aquí – luego de decir eso metí un gran puño de palomitas en mi boca, la película era un asco así que conversar parecía la mejor opción además de atragantarnos de comida en el sofá.

-Pues esperaremos a que vuelva, mi madre dijo que me encargara de las empresas en Tokio así que de ahora en adelante serás… mi socia. Suena bien ¿no?

Casi me ahogo al escuchar aquello mientras intentaba pasar las palomitas hacia mi estómago.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes por ahora ningún contrato y lo único que debes hacer es vigilar a las modelos, supongo que debe ser parecido a la actuación.

-¡Claro que no! Son cosas completamente diferentes.

-Qué importa. Mañana iremos a ver cómo está todo por aquí.

Llevaba cerca de siete años conociendo a esa chica, sabía que no tenía ningún sentido seguir discutiendo con ella. Me concentré en la película a pesar de que no entendía nada. Definitivamente, si Shaoran aparecía y resultaba estar comprometido le patearía las… ideas para que no volviera a acostarse con nadie más en toda su vida. Definitivamente lo haría.

Ni siquiera terminé de ver la película, el sueño llegó antes a mí y no pude evitar correr a sus brazos a pesar de no estar en mi cama ni en una posición muy cómoda. Desperté y el dolor en mi cuello era tan intenso que apenas podía moverlo sin sentir que se me caería en cualquier momento. Tomoyo se reía de mí desde la cocina, tenía una taza de café en la mano así que supuse que llevaba un buen rato levantada mirando como sufría intentando dormir.

-¿Te diviertes? – le pregunté tratando de contener un bostezo. Ella asintió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Vístete. Tenemos que estar en una hora ahí.

-¡Una hora! – ¡solo lavar mi cabello me llevaba ese tiempo! Lo había dejado crecer varios centímetros y ahora me llegaba más debajo de los hombros, lavarlo por supuesto no era tan sencillo como cuando solía solo dejar que tocara ligeramente estos – ¿no puedo alcanzarte allá? Toya no ha venido por su camioneta, prometo estar ahí.

-Nunca cambiarás, pero está bien. ¡Más te vale llegar antes de que te llame!

-Claro – en seguida corrí al baño y abrí el grifo del agua, estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Tardé una hora más en alistarme para parecer una mujer de negocios. Tenía un traje fiusha de dos piezas con falda, una blusa crema de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas negras. Las medias eran algo incómodas, pero no había remedio, era eso o lucir como una prostituta lista para saltar en el carro del cliente.

Subí al coche y di marcha hacia el lugar que Tomoyo había dibujado para mí en un lindo y útil mapa. Llevaba cerca de media hora conduciendo ya cuando decidí ver el mapa mientras seguía en marcha, parecía buena idea en aquel momento de todas formas ya iba retrasada. Estaba por hacer la conexión de donde me encontraba al dibujo cuando de pronto algo pasó frente a mí. Hundí el pie en el acelerador y las llantas chirriaron al detenerse abruptamente. Me golpeé la frente en la bolsa de aire que en seguida salió disparada hacia mí y en cuanto recuperé el conocimiento lo primero que hice fue bajar a ver qué había sido eso.

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un muchacho. Estaba tirado en medio del camino inconsciente, me acerqué para ver si aún respiraba y lo hacía, para mi fortuna. Aun así seguía asustada y no sabía qué hacer, caminé de un lado a otro tratando de pensar pero nada salía de mi cabeza aparte de llevarlo al hospital.

Lo arrastré hasta el asiento trasero del coche, subirlo ha sido la proeza más grande de mi vida, quizás pesaba unos sesenta kilos mientras yo rondaba los cincuenta. Juro que si me sale una hernia culparé a ese sujeto.

Conduje como loca de regreso a la ciudad. Él despertó a la mitad del camino y se sorprendió mucho al notar que estaba en un coche con una desconocida al volante.

-¿Qui..én eres? – balbuceó y se intentó levantar.

-¡No te muevas! ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ¿Dónde vives?

-Soy Kuro Yumeyoshi ¿Me secuestraste?!  
Podía notar el pánico en su cara. Era normal que pensara eso… ¿no?

-¡No! Te atropellé. Te llevo al médico.

-¿Qué tu qué! – pero no hubo tiempo para más preguntas pues ya habíamos llegado. Me bajé corriendo y fui a suplicar por una camilla a emergencias. Varios enfermeros salieron con una y montaron al chico en ella. Estaba aliviada porque al fin lo estaban revisando y estaba por irme cuando el doctor apareció.

-¿Qué le sucedió al chico?

-Bueno…yo…iba conduciendo y él salió de pronto y…lo atropellé – el hombre negó varias veces con la cabeza. Era joven, inclusive llegué a pensar que no era un doctor de verdad pero tenía una bata blanca y uno de esos tablones donde anotan las cosas.

-Por eso las mujeres no deberían conducir – se lamentó mientras anotaba algo en su tablón. – necesito que se quede para hacerse responsable por esto. Le haremos una resonancia para ver que no haya daño, así que siéntese por allá.

Me señaló una pequeña salita donde varias personas esperaban para saber lo que sucedería con sus seres queridos. ¡Genial! Tomoyo usaría mi cabeza para adornar su oficina ahora que había roto la promesa. Me temblaban las manos cuando marqué su número y también me tembló la voz cuando contestó.

-¿Tomoyo? – dije algo insegura.

-¿Dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperando a que aparezcas, más vale que me digas que estás afuera porque sino…

-Escucha, atropellé a alguien. Estaba en el camino de grava cuando de pronto apareció y frené pero creo que no fue suficiente, estoy en el hospital y no sé qué hacer – no pude contener más el llanto, escuchar su voz me reconfortaba lo cual me hacía sentir segura para llorar y transmitir todo el miedo que en ese momento sentía.

-¿Estás bien? Estoy a punto de terminar aquí. Voy en camino – luego solo colgó. Colgué yo también y entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba llorando sola en una sala llena de gente que me miraba "disimuladamente". Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas y traté de calmarme. Al poco rato apareció el doctor y me indicó que lo siguiera.

En una de las tantas camillas alineadas una tras otra, estaba Kuro acostado con las manos a los costados.

-Parece que no fue un golpe muy fuerte, solo presenta un hematoma en la cabeza pero nada grave. Está durmiendo.

-Entonces ¿puedo irme?

-No. Revisamos sus bolsillos pero no traía identificación alguna.

-Me dijo que se llamaba… – trataba de recordar el nombre cuando noté que el doctor ya no estaba a mi lado.

-Pague la cuenta y luego llévelo a casa.

-¡Oiga! – pero ni siquiera así se detuvo. Maldito doctor, ahora ¿qué haría con el chico? Ser un adulto es una lata, debes hacerte responsable por tus acciones y, lo peor, en casa no estarán mamá y papá para darte regalos o compensarte por tomar una buena decisión. Aunque hacía mucho que yo no contaba con mamá y ahora tampoco con papá. A veces recordaba todo lo que había pasado años atrás y lo inmadura que había sido al enfrentar esas situaciones, inclusive sentía remordimiento por obligar a Li a observar como protestaba contra el mundo tratando de autodestruirme.

Si es verdad que se casará… al menos quisiera decirle que nunca lo olvidé y que me está yendo bien en la vida aunque tuve algunos tropiezos menores. Sin darme cuenta algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, era triste pensar que él al fin había encontrado su felicidad cuando yo apenas flotaba como un barco de papel a la deriva. ¡No era justo!

-Una chica tan linda no debería llorar cerca de alguien que acaba de golpear.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del chico. Pasé de la tristeza al asombro en un santiamén y eso pareció hacerle gracia.

-Pensé que nunca despertarías

-Lo siento, yo también pensé que podía cruzar el camino a salvo… pero ya ves.

-Te llevaré a tu casa y pagaré la cuenta del hospital. El doctor dice que tienes una contusión leve.

Él asintió. Fui a la caja y pagué los gastos, de seguro no tendría dinero el resto de la semana y todo por atropellar a un maldito chico. Regresé y vi que ese maldito chico se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza, corrí hasta la camilla y lo tomé por los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Trataba de recordar mi dirección y entonces… – de nuevo se agarró la cabeza, esta vez llamé al doctor y él acudió inmediatamente. Me hicieron salir de la sala y esperar una vez más en aquellas incómodas sillas afuera.

-¡Sakura! – escuché la voz de mi amiga como si se tratara de un ángel. ¡Al fin! Apenas llegó me abrazó y acarició mi cabello, era bastante reconfortante tenerla a mi lado a pesar de que muchas veces me hacía desatinar. – ¿Todo está bien?

-No, ¡no está bien! – de nuevo comencé a llorar, comenzaba a creer que tanta susceptibilidad solo se podía deber a que mis días rojos estaban cerca. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué debía ser castigada cuando yo no deseaba tener hijos en un futuro cercano?

-¿Por qué?

-Lo atropellé y el doctor dijo que está bien pero – un largo sollozo me impidió continuar – pero parece que no recuerda dónde vive y no sé qué hacer. No sé…

-Ay Sakura solo tú puedes no llegar a una junta y atropellar a alguien en el mismo día – lo dijo de una manera tan irónica que me fue imposible seguir llorando sin soltar una carcajada. Y así de pronto ambas estábamos riendo en medio de la sala, como dos locas que ríen en un funeral. Todos nos veían y decían cosas, pero con Tomoyo siempre era así, no había desarrollado la capacidad suficiente para ignorarlos aunque resultaba fácil descifrar las cosas que decían – Anda, quiero saber a qué clase de persona atropellaste.

Entramos al lugar de las camillas y el doctor me llamó, mientras ella fue directo a la camilla del paciente.

-En la resonancia no aparece ningún síntoma de pérdida de memoria, quizás es solo algo temporal. De todas formas debería reportar a la policía que se ha encontrado al chico.

-Eso haré – él asintió y de nuevo se despidió. ¡Genial! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Llevarlo a casa? No podía vivir con nosotras. No podía…

-Vaya Sakura, escogiste un chico muy lindo para casi matar

-¡Tomoyo! – al parecer se llevaba de maravilla con Kuro y eso que llevaban quizás dos minutos de conocerse, ya podía imaginar mi vida hecha cuadritos por ambos si es que convivían más tiempo. ¡Definitivamente no!

Aunque tenía razón. No lo había notado pero Kuro era un chico bastante ¿peculiar? Tenía el cabello negro y algo largo, sus ojos eran de un azul cenizo y su tez era blanca aunque quizás un tono más arriba que la de mi amiga. Vestía como yo solía hacerlo en mi época estudiantil, con pantalones de mezclilla y camisas negras, nada que llamara demasiado la atención a las demás personas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 19

-¿Y si recuerdas todo, por qué la dirección no? – él solo alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

-¡Ay Sakura! Llevémoslo a casa, estoy segura de que esta noche ni aunque lo golpees recordará

No era mala idea, pero considerando que sería considerado violencia decidí ceder.

-Bien

Y así Tomoyo y yo nos habíamos hecho de pronto con un pequeño problema de 19 años. Lo llevamos a casa, le dimos algo de la ropa que había dejado alguna vez el exnovio de la morena y una manta para que se acomodara en el sillón. Comía como un ejército, vacío nuestro refrigerador y aun así seguía teniendo hambre.

-No sabía que los jóvenes comían tanto – dijo Tomoyo asombrada al verlo comer su segundo tazón de fideos como si fuera el primero. Apenas bajó el tazón vacío a la mesa su estómago gruñó una vez más. Solo teníamos dos paquetes de fideos, uno para ella y otro para mí, así que por el momento nuestras provisiones estaban un poco escasas.

-Lo siento, es que esto del desarrollo consume muchas calorías

-¡Eso es en la adolescencia! Tú ya eres un adulto joven – Kuro solo me sonrió y volvió a alzar los hombros. Comenzaba a exasperarme ese gesto suyo.

-Bien, tenemos helado, fresas, dos yogurts, mantequilla, esto… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Está verde! – Tomoyo tenía en la mano una bolsa de contenido sospechoso y tan pronto como dijo esto lo lanzó contra la pared como si fuera la campeona en lanzamiento de bala. La bolsa explotó al chocar contra ella y pronto tomó el mismo color verde que aquella cosa.

-¡Tomoyo! Ahora tenemos que limpiar toda la pared

-Lo siento – de pronto el chico comenzó a reír, reía tanto que pensamos caería de su silla. Ella y yo nos miramos y luego comenzamos a reír. Estuvimos haciéndolo hasta que el estómago nos dolió y no pudimos más.

Al parecer, el destino sí seguía funcionando. Esperar a Shaoran Li estaba resultando más entretenido de lo que esperaba.

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

**Notas de rainy:**

Bien, creo que lo importante ya lo dije allá arriba jajaja así que espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Sigo teniendo la idea de que el amor joven es bastante inestable así que bueno ya que Shaoran se desvivió por Sakura en el pasado ahora era su turno de hacer algo por él y creo que es un lindo detalle que ella lo esté buscando. Aunque no lo encontró por el momento…pero ya veremos después :D qué les pareció Kuro jajaja un personaje sacado de mi pura imaginación xD ok bueno tengo mucha tarea TT_TT aunque es la segunda semana de clases apenas, así que los dejo para que escriban lindos y preciosos comentarios (espero) que me alegren la vida jajaja.

Nos leemos!


	2. II

**Not sweet at all**

**Capitulo II**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia, además son muy lindos ¿no creen?**

**Nota: **Bueno, para los que hayan leído el primer capítulo seguro notaron el cambio en el título jajaja lo siento. Intenté ir con el español…pero tengo algo con las frases en inglés que aawww no sé como explicarlo jajaja así que bueno, espero sigan apoyando la historia.

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Era una fría noche, afuera caían algunos copos de nieve, las personas que paseaban por ahí llevaban orejeras y guantes. Agradecía que el avión hubiera aterrizado antes de que comenzara a nevar. Había llegado justo a tiempo, pero la persona que se suponía me recogería parecía carecer de aquella tan conocida puntualidad inglesa.

Regresaba de China, había tomado un pequeño descanso para saber si Ieran estaba bien, afortunadamente lo más grave que le había pasado en el año era la pérdida de su gato preferido. No reportaba novedades, seguía viviendo en la casa que había comprado para ella con el dinero que había juntado en mi primer empleo. No era una casa grande ni opulenta como la que recordaba de mi niñez, pero ella decía que tenía el mismo esfuerzo que mi padre había puesto en la anterior.

Apreté el nudo en mi bufanda y tirité un poco cuando una fría corriente se coló por una puerta que acababa de abrirse.

-¡Shaoran! – escuché que él gritó mi nombre, fruncí el ceño ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya esperando?

-Llegas tarde

-Bueno, me alegra saber que el viaje te sentó bien, se te ve más alegre – el sarcasmo era como su segunda lengua así que solo bufé y negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos, quiero llegar a casa y dormir

Me ayudó con una de las maletas, llevaba una camioneta negra, puso las maletas en el asiento trasero y luego subió en el asiento del conductor. Aun nevaba así que de seguro tardaríamos un rato en llegar hasta casa. Encendí la radio, ahí pasaban "UZA" de AKB48, había aprendido a odiar esa canción después de escucharla cincuenta veces gracias a esa chica. Apagué el aparato y me dediqué a mirar el camino.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Pues – Eriol lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar – no, no realmente. Cuidé a Kimura tal como me lo pediste, ella iba a tu departamento una vez a la semana para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Se preocupa demasiado, no sé quién querría robar algo si no tengo cosas de gran valor.

-Creo que le gustaba estar ahí. ¡Ah, cierto! Llamaron de tu oficina, dijeron que hay un caso muy importante que debían discutir apenas regresaras.

-Ni siquiera he llegado a casa y ya tengo trabajo. Kimura se enfadará.

Ambos volvimos a guardar silencio. Eriol y yo ahora nos llevábamos mucho mejor, él había decidido escucharme un año después de que hiciera mi primer intento en ayudarlo. Entró en un centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos y unos meses después podía pasar un fin de semana sin ingerir sustancias dañinas. Cuando al fin pareció recuperar su conciencia vino a buscarme a Tokio, entró a la universidad y se graduó como administrador de empresas. Ahora trabaja en una gran compañía constructora. Ambos nos mudamos a un departamento en una zona urbana tranquila y vivimos en "paz" cuando a él no se le ocurre llevar alguna chica de noche.

-¿Por qué la sigues llamando Kimura? – no esperaba la pregunta, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en una razón lógica para no llamarla por su nombre.

-Bueno, nos respetamos mutuamente

-No será porque – paramos en un semáforo y él giró su cuello para poder mirarme de frente con aquella sonrisa autosuficiente que ponía cuando sabía que iba a decir algo interesante – te da pena ¿o sí?

-Claro que no, tú también la llamas así – el semáforo cambió y él volvió a mirar al frente.

-Pero yo no soy su novio

-Quiero beber algo. ¿Aún eres amigo de Satoshi? No me vendría mal un trago.

-No, esta noche no me puedo detener. Hay una sorpresa en casa.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana el resto del camino. Media hora después ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio bajando las maletas para meterlas en el ascensor. Cinco pisos después estábamos frente a la puerta, entramos, todo estaba obscuro. Eriol presionó el interruptor y de pronto ella saltó de la nada hacia mí.

Me vi rodeado por sus cálidos brazos, su cabellera castaña se desparramaba sobre mis hombros, su vestido azul se perdía entre mis asombrados brazos que apenas atinaban a abrazar su cuerpo también. Cuando se cansó de escuchar mi respiración se separó un poco y me miró con aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaba admirar.

-¡Sorpresa! – gritó quizás al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de gritarlo en cuanto entré.

-¿A esto te referías? – miré a mi alrededor pero mi primo había desaparecido de la escena.

-Se fue hace un momento, sabe que necesitamos algo de privacidad. Anda, la cena se enfría

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesa que tenía por adorno dos velas, un ramo de flores al centro y la vajilla que nunca había sacado de su caja.

-Hice budín para el postre así que no te puedes ir antes

-Claro que no me iré – mientras ella servía la comida noté que todo estaba limpio, no parecía que dos hombres solteros vivieran allí – ¿Limpiaste?

Kimura volvió a aparecer en el comedor con dos platos hondos en las manos. Puso uno frente a mí y el otro lo llevó hasta su lugar. Era una especie de crema espesa, olía a cebolla así que supuse sería algo parecido a sopa de cebolla.

-Sí, esto estaba realmente sucio. Regañaré a Eriol cuando vuelva, tienen que mejorar sus hábitos o un día despertarán enterrados en basura y ropa.

-Yo le diré – ella me sonrió y luego limpió su boca con una de las servilletas de tela que había cerca de su plato. A veces me recordaba tanto a Ieran que daba miedo, tenían ese orgullo altanero que no podía perderse con la edad y ni qué decir de esa mirada desafiante que a veces he llegado a odiar.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? – el resto de la velada nos dedicamos a conversar sobre lo que había hecho en China y las cosas que ella había hecho mientras no estaba. Entrada la noche ella se despidió y volvió a casa, tan pronto como salió por la puerta extrañé su presencia pero era patético que un hombre saliera corriendo detrás de una chica así que solo sonreí en mi lugar. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y volví a mi cuarto para tirarme en la cama y poder descansar.

Mis ojos se cerraron pesadamente, estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera me desvestí para dormir. La cortina se cerró y por un rato todo permaneció oscuro, trataba de orientarme pero lo único que podía percibir era el vacío en aquella habitación. Una luz se encendió, vi la cabellera castaña a lo lejos ¿Kimura? Me acerqué más, la chica estaba sentada en una silla de espaldas a mí, me acercaba más, rodeaba la silla y al fin podía ver su rostro.

No, esa definitivamente no era Kimura. Ella me sonreía y saludaba agitando la mano. Me asustaba y retrocedía hasta tropezar con algo y caer. Me veía fijamente y yo a ella, era como si mis ojos no pudieran virar en otra dirección. Me ponía de pie "¿Es esto una visión?" me preguntaba y entonces acercaba mi mano hasta su rostro para tocarla, era tan real como yo, tan real como mi sueño podía proyectarla en mi mente.

-Sa…¿Sakura? – ella sonreía, era una de esas sonrisas por las que yo hubiera matado tiempo atrás.

Entonces desperté.

Lo hice sofocado y asustado pero al mismo tiempo con una sensación indescriptible en el pecho. Me toqué el pecho, era como si mi corazón fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. "Calma" pensé, ya no era un niño para andar soñando con ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no sucedía que creí haberla olvidado por completo.

"El destino nos unirá"

Aún recordaba esas aniñadas palabras como si me hubieran sido dichas ayer. El destino no funcionaba y eso lo había comprobado después de ocho años de esperar en vano, de buscar una pista o algo que pudiera guiarme hacia mi destino. Seguramente, a estas alturas, ella tampoco creía más en el destino y había guardado esas memorias como lo que eran, una valiosa fuente de lindos momentos a la cual recurrir cuando era necesario.

Escuché gritos provenientes de afuera, eran los gritos de una mujer que venían acompañados por el chirrido de la cama. Sabía lo que sucedía y no estaba de humor como para escuchar las cosas que esa chica pudiera gritarle a mi inquilino. Me puse el saco y los zapatos y salí de casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez afuera el frío de la noche me golpeó por completo y maldije a Eriol por llevar chicas tan ruidosas a esas horas de la madrugada. Froté mis manos una contra otra tratando de calentarlas. Miré las palmas de estas, aún podía sentir el tacto de su piel contra ellas… había sido algo tan real que apenas podía creer que fuera un sueño. ¿Por qué justo ahora debía soñar con ella? Me senté en la banqueta y puse mi cabeza entre las manos como antes solía hacerlo tanto.

Cuando comencé a ver que el sol se asomaba decidí volver. Después de todo solo era un sueño ¿no? Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no la merecía. Me sentí mejor al pensar eso, como el chico que esconde la ropa bajo la cama y luego dice que ya limpió.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Eriol bebiendo café en la cocina, tenía un aspecto terrible, seguro había bebido de más.

-¿Ya se fue tu novia?

-No, se está bañando

-¿Qué número es?

-Hmmm veamos…creo que la siete

-En este año – ambos reímos a pesar de que no había razón alguna para celebrar su carácter mujeriego. Nunca había aprendido a dejar de apreciar la belleza femenina y eso era algo que ya había pagado caro a pesar de no demostrarlo. Solo hacía falta mencionar a Tomoyo Daidouji para romper esa mascara de Don Juan que tanto le gustaba cargar.

La chica salió semi desnuda a besarlo y ese fue mi límite. Ya había visto muchas chicas desnudas en mi juventud, no necesitaba ver más si la que quería estaba a mi lado. Fui directo a mi cuarto y me duché, luego usé el traje gris que me hacía lucir como un profesional consumado y salí rumbo a la oficina.

No estaba muy lejos de casa, aun así no podía salir sin mi Bentley convertible como compañero fiel. Conduje hasta el edificio, aparqué el coche en el sótano no sin antes prometerle que regresaría en la noche por él. Amaba ese auto tanto por su confiabilidad como por su velocidad, era un auto precioso y se merecía mi cuidado y afecto.

Apenas llegué a la oficina Teramoto se acercó a mí.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy – yo gruñí un poco, era como si estuviera insinuando que era un holgazán con vacaciones demasiado largas para su gusto, lo segundo era cierto pero lo primero no se lo podía pasar por alto. Fruncí el ceño y le envié una mirada reprobatoria que le cerró la boca tan rápido como la había abierto.

-Me dijeron que había algo urgente. ¿Qué es?

Se apresuró a poner en mi mano libre el folder que tenía en la mano.

-Échale un vistazo. Habrá una junta sobre el asunto a las dos

Yo asentí y luego comencé a andar hacia mi oficina. Mi secretaria, Izumi, me saludó al llegar y me indicó que tenía una llamada esperando en el teléfono de la oficina.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue presionar el botón junto a la lucecita que parpadeaba indicando que había mensajes nuevos. Había uno de mi madre, otro de uno de mis clientes, uno de Kimura y varios de personas que necesitaban asesoría legal, también había uno vacío, solo escuchaba el ir y venir de los coches. De seguro una broma desde algún teléfono público. Apunté lo que era importante y borré todos esos mensajes.

Descolgué el teléfono y transferí la llamada que tenía pendiente.

-¿Xiao Lang? – esa voz era inconfundible, mi madre nunca podría cambiar el hecho de que su voz tuviera un acento completamente diferente al japonés.

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Quería saber cómo llegaste, llamé a tu casa pero Eriol dijo que ya te habías ido a trabajar.

-Llegué bien, el viaje no tuvo ninguna complicación extra.

-Menos mal, sabes estaba pensando que deberías casarte pronto…

Lo demás lo sabía de memoria así que me dediqué a revisar mi correo electrónico mientras ella dejaba salir su frustración por no tener nietos aún. No había nada nuevo en la bandeja, pasaba un correo tras otro sin siquiera leerlos hasta que llegué a uno.

Era un correo de Yamazaki, era una invitación a la pequeña reunión que organizaban en su casa por el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, una vez que había dejado Tomoeda eran contadas las veces que había vuelto ahí. No tenía razón para volver a ese lugar siendo que… ella no estaba.

¡Rayos! De nuevo las cosas me llevaban a esa chica.

-¡Me estás escuchando?

-Claro que sí

-Olvídalo, te llamaré luego – luego de eso colgó, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que mi mente vagaba muy lejos de su interesante plática sobre lo viejo y soltero que estaba.

La invitación había sido enviada el día que me fui a China, así que la reunión sería en dos días. Tardé un día meditando si debía volver a Tomoeda o no. Al final decidí que ver a Yamazaki no me haría ningún daño, después de todo él había sido uno de mis mejores amigos durante mi corta estancia en el pueblo, inclusive habíamos estudiado juntos para nuestros exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Le dije a Eriol pero ellos dos no se habían llevado del todo bien después del incidente en la fiesta. Mi primo seguía con la idea de que no era su culpa que Tomoyo se hubiera ido sino de su amigo por enseñarle que el amor no es algo que se encuentre en una sola persona. Kimura dijo que tenía mucho trabajo así que con la bendición de ambos el sábado por la mañana tomé mi coche, compré un lindo chupón amarillo, lo envolví y conduje todo el camino hasta Tomoeda.

Me resultaba increíblemente nostálgico con solo entrar al lugar, recordaba la carretera por la que Sakura y yo habíamos caminado aquella noche, también las veces que habíamos pasado por el parque pingüino, aquella ocasión en que la vi comer ramen sin que pareciera una tortura, también cuando pidió un helado demasiado grande y acabé comiéndolo por ella. Todos mis recuerdos llevaban a esa persona. Inesperadamente dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron livianas por mis mejillas y tuve que detener el coche para controlar el sentimiento que crecía en mi pecho.

Bajé del coche y me senté en uno de los columpios del parque, era algo tarde por lo que no había niños ahí. Solo estaba yo sentado meciéndome lentamente mientras miraba el cielo y trataba de recordar cómo era ella.

Entonces miré por un segundo al frente y me pareció verla. Su cabello era castaño pero ahora llegaba por debajo de los hombros, tenía una linda figura, unos pechos pequeños y con buena forma, su mirada resaltaba en la oscuridad como dos gemas brillantes. Caminaba hacia mí y me sonreía, luego corrió y se detuvo frente al columpio.

Era una elegante persona, tenía una blusa de mangas con un escote pronunciado, unos jeans ajustados y un adorno para el pelo que con la luz de la lámpara brillaba casi tanto como sus pupilas. Se agachó hacia mí y luego me abrazó. Era un abrazo tan real que me asusté. Alcé las manos e intenté tocar sus hombros, pensé que no podría pero…

Los toqué, eran tersos y pequeños, tan frágiles…

-¡Shaoran! – dijo y entonces me di cuenta de que mi visión no era una visión y de que la que me estaba abrazando en ese momento era Sakura. La misma Sakura que había extrañado tantos años y a la que había jurado olvidar después de tantos cansados años de esperar.

Esa Sakura…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

**Notas de rainy:**

Bueno, tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace como una semana pero la idea de que voy a matar la primer historia no deja de rondar por mi cabeza. De esas ocasiones en que un día piensas que una secuela sería genial y al otro simplemente quieres borrarla de la faz de la Tierra jajaja. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que no puse en el preview que es una secuela de dark side of the road. Bien, ya que he sacado lo que estaba en mi cabecita (xD) espero hayan tenido un entretenido día de San Valentin si es que lo celebraron y sino pues ¡bienvenidos a mi club! Jajajaja.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sí, no me maten aún por hacer que Shaoran este enamorado de otra chica, pero es que el corazón cambia con los años. Si yo viera ahora al chico que me gustaba a los trece existe la posibilidad de que dijera o.O ¿Pero qué le vi? ¿Será este el caso de nuestro querido protagonista? Parece que al final apareció Sakurita, será verdad o solo otro delirio de su loca cabeza.

Además apareció Eriol que como verán no abandonó muchos de sus viejos hábitos. ¿Será que vuelva a ver a Tomoyo algún día? ¿Será que ella lo reciba con los brazos abiertos? Bien, eso ni yo lo sé jajaja así que sigan leyendo mientras yo escribo y háganme feliz con esos hermosos comentarios que dejan n_n.

No ando muy inspirada hoy así que le corto a las notas xD.

Solo me queda agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi romántico corazoncito a:

**twilight-love1694****: **Jajajaja bueno pues estoy intentando no hacer el típico epílogo donde se ven diez años después por pura casualidad y se dan cuenta de que su corazón palpita rápido mientras se miran a los ojos. O algo así xD porque aunque soy cursi pues tampoco amo mucho que me den esos finales que he visto en más de 500 novelas. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar esta también! :D Espero que este capi te haya gustado igual que el anterior :3

**El invitado anónimo: **Que bien que te gustó! Espero sigas leyendo aunque en mi mentecilla eres como esos avatares de Facebook que salen cuando no pones foto jajajajajaja ok no lo siento ando de simple. Gracias por el apoyo! :D

**tommyzombie-chan****: **Omg! En serio no puedo creer que escribieras eso ;u; me alegra que te haya gustado el final y mucho más que aunque es triste se aprecie por lo que implica :D espero que esta secuela te siga gustando, me esforzaré òuó9 nos leemos!


	3. III

**Not sweet at all**

**Capítulo III**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia, además son muy lindos ¿no creen?**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Habíamos reportado al chico desaparecido dos días atrás, al parecer nadie sabía nada ni existían reportes sobre alguien desaparecido con ese nombre. Tomoyo lo estaba tomando tan a la ligera que me alarmaba pensar que ahora era la única persona responsable en nuestras vidas. ¡Yo! Sakura Kinomoto la chica que es como un barco a la deriva tratando de poner las cosas en orden.

Genial, de seguro después veríamos a Buck Tick cantando Caramel dance. Pensaba en tonterías parecidas a esa cuando pasé frente a una de esas tiendas de novias donde exhiben un pomposo vestido en la vitrina del frente. Me quedé embobada viéndolo como si ese blanco y esponjoso montón de tela me dijera "soy tuyo". Quizás era ese sexto sentido femenino que Tomoyo había mencionado tantas veces antes, las ganas de comprar algo que no necesitas solo porque parece hablarte.

Calma solo es un vestido de novia, todos sabemos que tú no te casarás por el momento y menos con la persona que estás buscando porque él, sí, él tiene una horrorosa prometida. Con ese pensamiento en mente logré dejar de babear por el atuendo, suspiré y volví a andar con la cabeza agachada. ¿Por qué el idiota tenía que comprometerse? Yo había esperado ocho años para verlo de nuevo, inclusive rechacé a ese sensual italiano que decía "ciao principessa" por el remordimiento de conciencia que me daba darle esperanzas a alguien más cuando mi corazón se había quedado bajo el cuidado de cierta persona.

Viéndolo así, me encontraba en una situación demasiado patética. Llegué a casa abatida y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que tirarme en la cama y ver películas de romance para llorar pensando que los príncipes azules no existían. Claro que esos eran mis planes y dentro de ellos no estaba encontrar a mi amiga y a nuestro invitado tratando de limpiar una montaña de palomitas de la sala.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Verás Sakurita – Tomoyo dejó de recoger palomitas y se levantó – queríamos hacer algo rico de comer pero entonces ALGUIEN decidió echar el doble de la cantidad indicada y explotaron y no pude controlarlo y…

Luego miró a su alrededor dándome a entender que el resto podía deducirlo viendo como estaba la situación para entonces.

-¡Yo no sabía que ya habías echado tantas, solo quería ayudar!

-No necesitaba ayuda

-¡Pensé que sí!

-¡Pues no!

Estaban peleando tan acaloradamente que sentí que sobraba en aquel lugar. Por suerte el timbre me salvó. Corrí a abrir la puerta esperando que se tratara de la vecina que necesitaba un poco de azúcar, pero me encontré con una sorpresa fuera.

Parados frente a mí estaban Toya y Yukito, apenas los vi traté de abrazarlos a ambos a pesar de que la extensión de mis brazos apenas los abarcaba. Di un pequeño grito de emoción y eso bastó para que mis dos amigos se asomaran para ver qué sucedía.

-Y ahora ¿Quién es este mocoso? – dijo Toya apenas vio salir a Kuro al recibidor. A él no le hizo ninguna gracia ser llamado mocoso lo cual demostró al arrugar el entrecejo.

-No soy ningún mocoso. ¿Quién es este anciano? – apenas lo dijo y ambos ya estaban luchando en una silenciosa pero mortal batalla de miradas y entrecejos fruncidos. Tuvo que intervenir la diplomacia de Yuki para que eso no se convirtiera en una pelea de verdad. Años de práctica le habían enseñado tácticas secretas para calmar a mi hermano en situaciones como aquella. Solo bastó que lo tomara de la mano para que este se desconcentrara y pusiera nervioso.

-¿Ya van a empezar de cursis? – me susurró la morena. Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso o de seguro Kuro no solo se conformaría con hacer las caras que hacía en ese momento.

-Sakura ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Yuki. Seguía sin poder negarle nada a ese chico cuando lo pedía de ese modo tan amable.

-Es un chico al que casi atropellé, no recuerda la dirección de su casa así que se está alojando con nosotras mientras investigamos.

-¿Casi atropellé? ¡me atrope…! – no lo dejé terminar pues tapé su boca con mi mano. Él intentó morderme pero la quité antes. ¿Qué clase de niño salvaje era ese? Toya se puso pálido al escuchar la historia.

-¡Atropellaste un mocoso con MI camioneta!

-¡No lo atropellé! – y así nos enfrascamos en una discusión inútil de media hora que no vale la pena recordar. Tomoyo le gritaba a Toya, él me gritaba a mí, Yuki trataba de calmarnos, Kuro reía a carcajadas y al final la vecina de enfrente salió a callarnos. Si no hubiera sido por ella quizás nos hubiéramos quedado todo el día discutiendo afuera del departamento.

-Toma tus llaves, gracias por prestármela – mi hermano tomó las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo. Era gruñón y un mal educado pero debía aceptar que cuando se lo proponía llegaba a ser un buen hermano. Si no hubiera sido por él quizás no habría resistido tanto tiempo en Italia, no sé qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a mí pero agradezco que ahora tengamos una relación más parecida a lo que solía ser antes del incidente, no igual… pero parecida.

-¿Quieren ir a una fiesta?

-¿Fiesta? – en seguida saltó Tomoyo imaginando que quizás podría consumir un poco de marihuana en la susodicha fiesta.

-Sí, Nakuru está organizando algo en su casa y nos invitó. No creo que haya problema si las invitamos. Tú también puedes venir. – como se imaginarán el que dijo eso fue Yuki porque ni en mis más bizarros sueños podría imaginar a mi hermano invitando al mocoso a algún lado. No esperamos a que nos lo repitieran y en seguida fuimos a ponernos algo más decente. Kuro tuvo que quedarse igual, después de todo el novio de la morena solo había dejado dos playeras y un short, luego buscaríamos una solución.

En solo dos días ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a vivir con el chico, era como nuestro pequeño hermanito, quizás por eso Toya no lo soportaba.

Llegamos a Tomoeda cuando el sol ya comenzaba a caer, había ido varias veces a visitar a mi hermano pero era la primera que iríamos a celebrar como en los viejos tiempos. Hacía meses que no consumía drogas o algo parecido, pero era un hábito nuestro darnos un pequeño placer de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo era el dicho? ¿Dos veces al año no hace daño?

Pasábamos cerca del parque pingüino cuando algo me hizo mirar hacia allí, como si mi cabeza tuviera voluntad propia y guiara todos mis sentidos a aquel lugar, en específico a un solitario columpio en el que un hombre se mecía. Me pareció extraño que alguien estuviera ahí tan tarde y más si se trataba de un adulto, estábamos por dar vuelta en la esquina cuando de nuevo mi cuerpo pareció indicarme que debía ir a ver.

-¡Toya! Tengo que ir un momento al parque pingüino, los alcanzo luego

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y, aunque todos me veían extrañados, me bajé apenas se detuvo la camioneta. Ni yo estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, era solo un presentimiento.

-¿Estás segura? – gritó mi hermano, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y acto seguido la camioneta siguió con su camino. No los culpaba por no esperarme pero vaya que eran rápidos para huir. Que tal si me encontraba con un asesino psicópata o un violador o… bueno de todas formas yo misma estaba caminando hacia él así que sería un ataque no forzado.

Me detuve a unos quince metros del columpio. Era un hombre de cabello castaño, piel apiñonada y fuertes brazos. Me acerqué para verlo más de cerca, cuando estuve tan cerca que la luz iluminaba todo su cuerpo supe que era él, nunca habría olvidado esos ojos. Aún parecía que me podía hundir en aquella piscina de chocolate sin tener remordimiento alguno. Estaba más guapo de cómo lo recordaba, más alto aunque apenas podía decir esto pues estaba sentado, más imponente. Como cuando plantas un árbol de pequeña y años después te das cuenta de que ese pequeño arbolito ha crecido tanto y es tan magnífico que merece tu respeto.

Él no se movía un ápice y me miraba como si no creyera que de verdad fuera yo. Tampoco estaba muy segura que de verdad fuera él, quizás en mi deseo de verlo estaba creando una visión demasiado perfecta con tal de complacerme. No tenía opción, debía comprobar si era él o no así que no me lo pensé dos veces y lo abracé. Lo hice con todo el sentimiento que podía juntar y contener entre mis dos brazos.

-¡Shaoran! – dije y al sentirlo estremecerse al escuchar su nombre agradecí a cuanta deidad se me pasó por la cabeza por guiarme hasta la persona que tanto tiempo había anhelado ver.

Estuve cerca de diez minutos pegada a su pecho esperando a que mi abrazo obtuviera una respuesta, pero él parecía de piedra, apenas respiraba y lo único que podía sentir era como subían y bajaban sus hombros cuando lo hacía.

Al final decidí romper el gesto sin haber obtenido nada a cambio. Puse mi mejor sonrisa a pesar de que lo que más quería era llorar y golpearlo en ese momento. Lo miré con desesperación intentando encontrar en sus ojos algo que me dijera lo que sentía. ¿Estaba alegre por verme? ¿Se sentía confuso? ¿Estaba enojado porque no había aparecido antes? Cualquier cosa me servía.

-Esto no puede ser verdad – se talló los ojos con la mano y luego comenzó a andar. Tardé en reaccionar y cuando lo hice él ya estaba lejos casi corriendo de mí. Shaoran Li huyendo de mí… casi pude escuchar como pisoteaba mi corazón al dar cada paso. Estaba furiosa, quizás más que eso y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de correr tras él, había dejado el cigarro años atrás así que mi condición física mejoró mucho. Lo alcancé pronto y cuando lo hice me abalancé sobre su espalda tan rápido que por poco pierde el equilibrio.

No fue la mejor de mis ideas porque cuando se paró conmigo a cuestas no supe que hacer aparte de tratar de esconderme en su amplia espalda.

-¿Podrías bajarte?

-Así que ahora reconoces que existo

-Solo bájate – su voz era un poco más grave que antes y el tono amenazador no ayudaba mucho a conservar mi determinación. Me bajé con cuidado pero antes me agarré de su manga en caso de que se le fuera a ocurrir correr de nuevo. No lo hizo, dio media vuelta y me encaró con el ceño tan fruncido que pensé se le caería en cualquier momento. Tenía miedo y no sabía que decir así que fueron los quince minutos más incómodos de mi vida. – ¿Qué quieres?

Y justo cuando pensé que nada podría ser peor que su mirada asesina tenía que sacar su voz asesina. ¿Qué quería? Era una buena pregunta, todo ese tiempo había querido verlo porque en mi memoria era un chico amable, dulce, cariñoso, la razón por la cual yo había decidido cambiar mi vida, la persona con la cual había comenzado un nuevo ciclo en mi existencia. Pero la persona que tenía frente a mí no era esa, esta persona me miraba con cierto rencor y aunque no parecía aborrecer del todo el encuentro, tampoco rebosaba de felicidad por verme.

-Bu…bueno yo solo-que-ría verte

-¡Ay no! – golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y dio varias vueltas tallando el golpe. Era buen momento para una retirada estratégica, quería verlo, ya lo había hecho y ahora podía morir en paz. – ¿Quieres tomar un café?

Estaba tan confundida que apenas noté que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. Caminamos lentamente hasta una pequeña cafetería en el distrito comercial donde él solía trabajar. Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestras bebidas, una vez que la mesera se retiró de nuevo aquel pesado silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Me alegra verte – dije en un intento de apartar aquel espantoso silencio, él solo me miró fijamente – ¿No te alegra ni un poco verme!

Sí, comenzaba a exasperarme su falta de expresividad y más cuando yo trataba con todo lo que tenía de hacer un encuentro hermoso tal como lo había imaginado en mi cabeza. Claro que en mis pensamientos él y yo chocábamos por accidente en un transitado cruce de Shibuya, él alcanzaba a detener mi caída con su fornido brazo y de pronto yo me encontraba a escasos diez centímetros de su rostro. Me ponía colorada y cerraba los ojos, "sabía que volveríamos a vernos" decía el castaño y yo abría los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con los suyos. Era un encuentro mágico lleno de flores de cerezo volando por el aire y pájaros cantando a nuestro alrededor.

Lamentablemente nos encontrábamos en invierno en una pequeña cafetería sin chiste y yo estaba sentada frente a "Don callado". La vida real nunca es como la imaginas, de eso me di cuenta mucho tiempo atrás y lo reafirmé aquella noche.

-Te ves bien. Me alegro – ¡Al fin! Escuchar su voz sin que esta sonara enojada fue un alivio para mí.

-Gracias – ¿Qué más le podías decir a una persona que no has visto por ocho años? No podía comenzar a platicarle mi vida así como así, tampoco podía preguntarle de golpe por qué diablos se había comprometido.

-Tengo que ir a la reunión de Yamazaki, creo que es mejor que me vaya

-¿Yamazaki hizo una reunión?

-Sí, están celebrando el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Hasta traje un chupón de regalo

No estaba enterada de eso, tenía ganas de decirle que lo acompañaba, después de todo Yamazaki había sido también mi amigo, pero temía que volviera a gruñir y fruncir el ceño como antes.

-Bien. ¿Intercambiamos números de teléfono? – esta vez torció la boca.

-Escucha Sakura, me alegra verte y es genial saber que después de tanto tiempo sigues estando bien, pero creo que no es buena idea mantenernos en contacto. Tengo una novia y no creo que…

-Lo sé – lo interrumpí antes de que me dijera que se iba a casar pronto y no era buena idea que un hombre casado intimara con su exnovia.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, el otro día fui a buscarte y ella estaba en tu casa, pero ¡no te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo de nuevo ni nada por el estilo! Solo quiero que mantengamos el contacto. Eres una persona importante de mi pasado y como tal me gustaría saber de ti.

Cuando recuerdo lo que dije esa noche yo misma me sorprendo por la madurez que logré imprimir en aquellas palabras a pesar de que lo que más quería era llorar y decirle que era un idiota por preferir a esa boba antes que a mí. Controlarme fue difícil, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba y mis orejas se tornaban calientes, agradecía que mi cabello las cubriera o de lo contrario mi farsa quedaría descubierta.

-Tienes razón – dijo al fin y saco una pluma de su chaqueta. Anotó el número en una servilleta y me extendió el bolígrafo para que hiciera lo mismo. Partí a la mitad el papel y anoté el mío, él lo tomó y lo metió en su bolsillo después de doblarlo en un pequeño cuadrito – Pórtate bien

Revolvió un poco mi cabello y luego salió del local. Le dije a la mesera que no llevara el café a la mesa y luego caminé lentamente hasta casa de Nakuru, ahí la música apenas me dejaba escuchar mis pensamientos y una vez que encontré a Tomoyo me eché a llorar en su hombro. Me llevó hasta el patio y una vez ahí comencé a desahogarme.

-Lo encontré, al fin pude verlo – le dije entre sollozos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás triste? – la pregunta me hizo llorar aún más, se suponía que estaría feliz y, sin embargo, no recordaba haberme sentido tan triste en mucho tiempo. Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, ella escuchó atentamente y me permitió seguir mojando su vestido con el río de lágrimas que corría por mi rostro. Al final me tomó por los hombros y me mostró una gran y amable sonrisa.

-Calma, tú sabes que Li tiene su genio. Ya verás que no podrá resistirse a nuestra hermosa Sakurita.

-¿Tú crees? – ella asintió.

-¿Sabes que te haría sentir mejor? – yo negué con la cabeza – un poco de… ¡coca!

Había cosas que cambiaban en el mundo, como los sentimientos de una persona por otra, pero también había cosas que nunca cambiarían aunque pasaran años. Una de esas cosas inalterables era el hecho de que mi amiga siempre intentaría solucionar todo con drogas o alcohol, era el peor consejo que podía ofrecer pero lo tomé. Lo hice porque no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir y también porque en ese momento odiaba al mundo tanto como solía odiarlo en el pasado.

Maldito Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, sentía que nunca llegaría a odiarlo?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

**Notas de rainy:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir salvo quizás que estoy cansada…muy muy cansada e_e y no debería subir esto tan tarde jajaja lo siento, culpen a esos canales de bento donde puedes pasar horas viendo como hacen esas linduras, también a los videos sobre cosméticos coreanos… bueno a youtube en general jajajaja.

Así que no diré mucho sobre la historia… solo que por fis si estás leyendo esto deja un lindo y apapachable comentario para que rainy se sienta feliz y pueda escribir feliz y hacer su servicio social feliz y vivir feliz. Bueno ya saben hacer cosas feliz xD.

Agradecería enormemente eso. Vamos solo un me gusta :3 no soy exigente.

**Fer-Kim:** Sí, comprendo… es solo que es un poco difícil expresar lo que quiero decir jajaja pero básicamente sería algo como… hmmm la persona que yo creo que eres no es la persona que existe, un recuerdo no siempre es fiel a lo que recordamos y bah jajajaja espero poder explicarlo mejor en los próximos capítulos :D espero sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por el comentario! :D


End file.
